life is hella sad
by Pricefeel
Summary: about the decision max makes


greet! hiyo i make me frist evr fenfic. im 67 year old autistic women and i love priceyfieldz.

* * *

maxwell and chlo feel a grate storm on dey skinz. dey lok out frumz cleef and see arcadia bayz get rek'd. max not feeling so good bc she had a terreable nitemare wear everyones got to kizz chlo but her. max not want anyone but her to kizz chlo.

chloey pricey felt her stomak sink wen she realize what do. ever since will.i . am died chloy has felt grate dispare and furry. she haz felt abandonded and like no can ever love her. he left rachael left and max left. but max was the only one to come bakz. max made her feel warm and alive againz. like before max left for the tity with overprike outerspace nedle. maybe, now, she culd dye knowing it wuld be ok. max wuld alwais love her. max almost destroy time to save her.

"supa max. u culd use foto to phix all of dis."

max n chese frown.

"it been hella long time since i took dis pikachu."

chloy started to cry. max no get it. max not want to get it. she still not think let chloy die is optiun.

"u culd- u culkd go bak to were dis all sterted. all it would taek is fer me...fer me to..."

max cauliflower was no having that

"NO FUCK THAT CHLOE! I GAVE UP THE START OF A PROMISING ART CAREER, RISKED MY LIFE OVER AND OVER, LEFT OTHER PEOPLE TO THE WAYSIDE, SUFFERED MARK JEFFERSON'S PERVERTED DARK ROOM OVER AND OVER, AND ALMOST BROKE APART THE LINES OF TIME AND SPACE TO SAVE YOU!"

chloey was tooken a back at maxs way she talk. it was so clear and emo she broke down in a thousend different ways.

"but max if you no do this...then they all will die. you wuld pick me over the entire bay?"

max smile and take chloe hand.

both girl had tears running down their eyes mixin' in with the vielent rain.

"of curse. id let the world burn if it meant i had you."

chloe culdnt hold in anymore and she passionatel y leana in and kizz max on lips. max was feeling way emo and use the kiss moment to espresso all her thoughts and love.

then super max turn to big, stupid life ruining storm and rip stupid mean butterfly foto up.

chloy jaw dropped. she culdnt belive max chose HER over entire town. chloy thought she wasnt worth a shit and that nobodi wuld pick her over town. not even rachel. but max did. she didnt kno why but max caulfield was entirely in love with her and would do anything for her. she hopa max knew she felt the same.

reliazing what she just a do max felt a wave of grief hit her.

"chlo, i am so sorry. joyce would have understood. she wuld have made the same decision. if i let you..die...i dunt think she wuld have moved on. may bee dis 4 best."

"max, dude, i dunt blayme u. pls i will nevr mak u feel awful about dis. the choice u had to make...i culd have nvr done it. you are amazing. i love you."

"i love you too, chloe."

they waited out stupid tornado in the lite house... the next day they chek 2 wale diner for serviver. wen dey walk in dey see someone still there and alive! wait...it not human. IT DOG! IT POMPIDOODY! pompidoody was make a big bark and made them follow him to secret place. in sekret place dey see frank, waring, and JOYCE!

max and chloe scream out joyce name in joy and hug her sleeping form

"OH LAWDY LAWD THANK YOU JESUS CHRIST! MY CHLOE AND MY MAX ARE OKAY!"

hours lata david came bi as chlo and max were saying goodbyes to pompidoody, frank, joyce, adn waring.

he hug joyce den max den even chlo. he pull out someting frum his pocketz.

"listen corporal price..i mean chloe. i took dis frum u wen waz mad. but i tink u earn a little pot smoke."

he hand her dank bud

"OH HELLA YES SHAKA BRAH! 420 BLAZE IT MANG!"

david shake his head with a small laugh. max does same and beamz big deer smile at chlo.

ever1 sai goodbyes

max and chloe get in the rusty truck and hold hands. they on they way to seattle.

* * *

i hope you liek dis stori fic. dis is amazin gaem and it maka me cri, lergh, and smile. amaze story, amaze ckraacter, and amaze friendship/relationshipz tween chloe and max. high recocmend if u no play


End file.
